Heart of Ice
by Writerinsanity
Summary: Before hiei became a spirt detective he fell in love with a girl who he compared to an angel, well now a hundred years later she's back with a friends who be there when ever she needs the. HieixOc
1. Chapter 1

-1Quiz start  
Your pv  
"Do you have to go? I don't want you to leave." I looked at the man standing in front of me. his spiky gravity defying hair, crimson red eyes, and the white bandana on his forhead covering his jagan. you started to cry.  
"I don't want to go, but I have to." He lift your chin with his finger  
"You said you could't tell me. I said oaky since you have keeped my secret about my sister, but promise me something."  
"What."  
"promise me we will met again." I had known this man for all most my entire life. I fell in love with him about five years after I met him. I will proble never see him again. To be honest my heart is so cold because of what my life is like and my cursed birth right that it scares the hell out of me hat he warms it up.  
damn fire demon.

Man's pov  
I just asked her to promise me that we will met again. To tell the truth I am in love with her. Alwas had been. I love everthing about her. her silver hair, red eyes, even her stobborness.  
"Hey it is time to go." You looked down on her. You don't want her to go.

Your pov  
You just heard your friend say that it was time to go.I guessI will leave him with some hope. you think.  
"I promise. Tell Youko I said goodbye. You know something. You scare the hell out of me Hiei jagan." Yoy kissed him on the lips with all the love you had with you. You then walked away from a very shock fire demon that you had and will give your cold heart to. never knowing that in a hundred years you were going to see that very demon again

you like my quiz.


	2. Chapter 2

-1100 years later

yyh gang  
"What to you want baby bteath it is five in the morning." Said a very pissed spirt detective.  
(Icegoddess: my spelling sucks so sorry.)  
"Urimeshe is right. What the hell could you want at five in the morning." said Kuwabara  
"I agree with the baka"  
"Yes it is really yearly. what is so important Kowenma."  
"..."  
"Well hurry it up baby breath. What the hell is so imporatant."  
"I would like to know to Yuske, but please don't yell."  
"He wants you to find four very powerfull girls."

"BOTON I WAS GETTING TO THAT!!!"  
"Well then tell them so I don't have to. You known I don't like this. I think it is wrong to put them through this again. They bear so many scars all ready."  
"Trust me I know, but this is the only way.Gang listen up."  
"Baka. we have been listening."  
"Hiei this is not the time. Boton I can't to this it feels so wrong."  
"I know, but like you said this is the only way."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BOTON!!"  
"Hn. I would like to know."  
"Ya, so would I."  
"If you don't mind I would like to know."

"Kowenma I will tell them. There once was a world that was in the middle of sprit, human, and demon world.It was split into four countries. Water fire, earth, and wind.The dragons of the land were very powerful. So powerful that they were hunted down for thier power. The dragons choise human human or demon host to hide them. They still do to this day. The four powerfulest dragons were of water, earth, fire ,and wind went to the land of thier power. Each drogon became one with the kings and queens of thier land. As years went on thier power became known as the legendary powers of the four dragon. Then a demon was born into one of the families. He destroyed the world. But the dragons brought thier host to demon world. wher thier powers could still be past on."

"I understand that, but what does this have to do with our mission."  
"Kurama those four girls are the holder of the legendary power. They are the strongest being alive. we need them because the demon that destoyrd the world was reborn. They are the only ones who can destroy him"  
"We don't need some girls to destroy a demon,"  
"Urimeshe is right. We don't need some sticking girlds to destroy a demon."(  
"THAT IS ENOUGH. YOU WILL FIND THEM." botonthen slamed the door on her way out. all four detectives looked at the door she just left through.  
"You have to understand this is hard for boton. one of the girls is her younger sister."  
"ARE YOU SEROUS?"

break

"Baka. he would not say it if it was not true."  
"Hiei, Kuwabara that is enough. Now you will have to break up into two teams. The girls went thier seprent ways about 75 years ago. Yuske and Kuwbara you can find Lily and Katie in the forest of the elves. Lily is the princess os the elves of nature. Hiei and Kurama Rachel is in the land of fire in demon world. You will have to ask her were Rain is. Rain disappered completly about ten years ago. All of you be careful. They don't know ho you are so they wont hesitate to kill you."  
"Come on Urimeshe.I want to see the hot girls. They probaley have big chest."  
"Ya you right. lets go." They ran out the door.

"Bakas. They don't even know where the elves forest is."  
"I have to agree with you on this hiei. they were being quite stupid."  
"Wait before you go I want to say some thin to the two of you."  
"Well spit it out toddler." Hiei said that to make him made, but the responce he got made him raise his eyebrow.  
""I am so sorry for what you two are going to find. I never wanted to put the four of you through this. Now leave my office." Before they closed the door comletely they heard kowenma say "I am so soory.I really am Rain.I have no right puting him in front of you like this." The two demons just srugged thier sholders.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Kuwabara pov  
'I can't wait to see these hot chicks. With their bouncing huge chest. I will show them my superve manhood.

Urimeshi +Kuwabara pov  
"We forgot to to find out were the elves live."  
"This is your falt Urimeshi. If I was head of the team this would not have happen."  
"Oh ya. take this." Then Urimeshi punched Kuwabara in the face.  
"Urimeshi " They started to beat the crap out of each other in the middle of the forest.  
"What in the name of Artemis do the two of you think you are doing?"  
the two morons stoped fighting and looked up to see a girl with light green hair, eyes the same color of her hair, 5'9,a detailed green dragon tatoo on her left hand, has green transpatent pixe like wings, has pointed ears, and is wearing a green tonic.

Lily Rose pov  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" You yelled at the two morons in front of you.They had just told you about th evil demon guy. You know they are telling the truth because they hace just the right IQ to be Kowenma's srte detectives. 'This is just not happening' you thought.  
"Hey pixe hurry up with all of your thinking. We still have to find a nother girls." You grabed him by the neck and put a dagar to his throat.  
"My name is Lily, Lily Rose. I am a elf and a demon.I am not a pixe. Do you understand." Kuwabara nodded his head nevously.  
"He called her a pixe didn't he." You looked up to see a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'8, a detailed white dragon tatoo on her left hand, blue jeans, a white tank top, abd had pure white angalic wings.  
"Katie you know I hate it when you pop up like that." 


	4. Chapter 4

-1Katie Kites pov  
"Katie you know I hate it when you pop up like that." You started to giggle.  
"Thats why I do it." I looked at the two guys on the floor. One had so much grease in his hair that he need to me at least fifty ft away from fire at all times. the other guy has orange elvis like hair. Most people would call him ugly, but you thought that he was gorgeous. When you looked at each other you both got an anime sparkle in your eyes.  
"You are my one true love. Will you be my girl friend and go out with me?"

The gorgeous guy asked you. You giggled (She has a thing for giggling) then jupped in his lap and said "Yup." He looked like he was in heaven. 

Urimeshi pov  
"Yup" You just heard the girl Katie say yes to Kuwabara.  
"They deserve each other." Lilly said 'She is right they do. Well at least  
Hiei and Kurama will be relieved.' Lily then gave you a look like OMG.  
'Wonder what that was about.'  
"Okay listen up. We have to get going if we are going to meet up with the others." You say.  
"Whats going on. Did I miss something Lily." You explain to Katie abou the demon. She then got off Kuwabara and said in a very serous tone "Then lets go." 'These girls definal have scars about this guy. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1Hiei + Kurama's Pov  
"Kurama is everything all right? You seem deep in thought about something."  
"..." Hiei looked at his friend. 'He really does seem to be deep in thought about something. But he is starting to annoy me.  
"What is it?"  
"sigh Kowenma said the names Rain and Lily. I was wondering if it is them, but I doubt it. They died a long time ago."  
"Hn." 'He is right they died a long time. I will never see her again.'  
"Hiei look there is a girl up there. Hey Excuse me. Can you please help us?"

Kurama's Pov  
"Hiei look there is a girl up there. Hey Excuse me. Can you please help us?"  
The girl started to walk up towards us. She has red hair with black highlights, black jeas, red tank top, black army boots, and a very detailed red dragon tatoo on her left hand.  
"Can I help you guys with something?"  
"Yes. We are looking for a girl named Rachel. Do u know we can find her?"  
'Kurama this is her.' 'Are you sure?' 'yes. look at her left hand.' 'a Fire dragon. This must be her. You are right.'  
"Why do you need to see Rachel?" 'Looks like she does not trust us.'  
"Baka. Cut it out with the game. We know that you are Rachel. Kowenma sent us to find you and your friend Rain because of some evil demon."  
"OMG. He is back!" 'She look so scared'

Rachel Aries  
"OMG. He is back!" You slide down on to the ground on your knees. "This can't be happening." 'How the hell is he a live. Rain put a dagger threw his heart.' You looked up to see that the shortest of the two guys give you a weird look. He has black spick defing hair, crimson red eyes, and is very, very short like 5'6 'Is this the guy Rain fell in love with. It can't be. Rain has more taste than this.'. The other guy has long red hair, green eyes, and is 5'12. 'Wonder if the red head is a girl or guy." You stared at him for a few then broke out of your trance. 'Looks like we have to do this agian. what else can this guy take from us?'  
"

Hiei's Pov  
"Come on" said the girl. 'Why do we have to do this. We don't need four baka girls to destroy one demon. But is Rain her? no it can't be her. She died 100 years ago.'

Rachel  
'Why do we have to do this. We don't need four baka girls to destroy one demon. But is Rain her? no it can't be her. She died 100 years ago.'  
'So this is the guy. Well what ever floats her boat. I am just sorry that I have to take him to you rain. I know that the choised u made a 100 years ago was hard for you.'  
"Rain is living with her friend in an ice village."  
"Could you please tell us who her friend is."  
"I think her name is Yukina. I remember ten years ago. Rain wanted to be on her own. She wanted to live on her own with no one around her. Lily, Katie, and I would not let her. If she did she would just disapper. Her entire heart would be ice. So we talked to one of her frineds into letting her stay with her, but she could not tell anyone that Rain lived with her. It had to be like she was dead. It was easy since most people thought that she died a 100 years ago." You look at the two from the cornner of your eye. They went pale and look as if they might pass out.

Hiei + Rachel's Pov  
'Could it be?' 'Hiei.' 'What the hell. I thought that you where a fire demon.' 'My father is a phycic demon. Look I want to say something to you.'' Then spit it out Baka onna.' 'Don't be mad at her. She had good reasons for what she did. And I am sorry for whats to come.' Rachel then broke the conection. Hiei looked at her strangely. 'What was that about?'  
"We should met up with your friends before we go get Rain."  
"That is fine with us" Kurama said. 'God help us when this is over.' 


	6. Chapter 6

-1Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
You had just had a telepathic conversation with Lily. 'So he is going to find out that I am alive. It has been 100 years since the last time we saw each other.He is going to be ferous. Lily has to see her father. Not to metion that the basterd is still alive. I better talk to baby breath. God I hate

YYG Pov  
"RACHY"  
"It is good to see you to Katie. I see you got your self a boyfriend."  
"Yup." Katie skipped (Yes skipped) over to Kowabara and jupped into his arms.  
"They are pathetic."Said Hiei.  
"If you say so. Lily did to tell her we are coming to get her."

Lily's Pov  
You stepped out from under the tree that was hiding you from everybody. You saw that Hiei's and Kurama's jaw dropped. 'At least they are not yelling. but it is good to see them. I missed u dad.' As it turned out Youko Kurama was your father.  
"Yes.She said that she is getting everything together. She also said to keep Katie away from hiei. She said he might kill her. And that we have to wait for boton to get here before we go any where."  
"My sister is coming?"

Katie's Pov  
"My sister is coming?" 'I have not seen my sister since we all split up. She left the day before Rain and Rachel.'  
"Actually I am here all ready" 'I really missed her.'  
"Big sis." You ran over to her and jumped in her arms. You have a thing for jumping into people's arms.  
"Hey Katie. Come on guys. Rain is waiting for us at Yukina's."

Kurama's Pov  
'I can' believe she, no both of them are alive.' 'Not by much.' 'Li..ly?' 'Who the hell do u think it is. Duh, yes its me.' 'What do you mean not by much?' 'This is not the first time we have fought this guy.' 'I kanda thought that. What happen? I mean the last time me and Hiei saw u and rain the two of you were being blow up.' 'No u saw Rain use her powers to blow up a house next to us. We both had our own reasons for faking owr death.' 'And what where those reasons?' 'wait till u see rain and how much she has change. That could have been me.' Lily then cut the conection. 'What happen to the two of you.'

Hiei's Pov  
'I can't beieve that she is alive. If she is maybe Rain is to.' 'Hiei' 'What do you want fox?' 'I just wanted to tell you about the conversation I had with Lily. It is her Hiei. It is Rain. The fox then told you about the rest of the conversation. 'Rain what are u hiding?'

Your Pov  
'They should be hear any moment. God help me when I see him. So much has changed over the years.' 'Scared?' 'Hell yes.' 'I imagen. You once told me that you gave the only part of your cold heart that you had left to him.' 'Lily I don't want to do this. What else does damon want.' 'I know, but you made a desion to do this. You can't change your mind. I know that you have the strangth to do this.' 'Lily when I put my daggar threw Damon's heart I died.' 'This wont be like before. We have help this time. We have all lost something because of him, but we lived through it. Rain.' 'What?' 'It is time to be honest. Tell Hiei the truth. Its time for your heart to melt.' 'one step at a time. I will tell him everything before this is over. 'Where here.' "God help me" You then walked out side of them house. "Hello Hiei." 


	7. Chapter 7

-1Quiz Start:

Lily's Pov  
'one step at a time. I will tell him everything before this is over.' She wants to do this right. You did her some good Yukina. 'Where here.'  
"Hello hiei." 'I wish you the best of luck Rain. After all we have been through you deserve a to be happy. Hiei may be mad at the moment, but no one not even Damon is going to stop him from making you happy.

Your Pov

"Hello Hiei" 'Just breath. I can do this.'  
"It nice to see you alive onna." 'Okay I can work with this. Not has happy as I would have liked it, butg it is more then one syliable. At least it is not his famous hns.'

Kurama's Pov  
You looked at Lily because you heard her surprese a giggle. 'What are you giggleing about?' 'Rain. You should hear what she is thinking about.' 'Why?' 'She is like At least he used more then one word. I can work with that. It is so funny when you think about it. Hiei is ferous with her, but so relieved at the same time that he offered her more then a hn.' You agreed with her so you joined in her giggle party. You see that Hiei gives you a what the hell is your problem look. Which just makes you giggle more.

Your Pov  
"We better get going. We have 50 miles to walk before we can open a portal." You say coldly. You got strange look from Kurama and Hiei because they had never heard you speak that coldly unless you were super angry at someone. 'A lot has changed' you think.  
"Yukina we are going now." The ice demon with crimson eyes walked out of the hut.  
"You grabed everything you will need for the road?"  
"I have everything mommy dearest."  
"Rain!" Then you all startedn to walk. 


	8. Chapter 8

-1QUIZ START:

Your pov  
"We should stop here for the night."you said. 'we still have 40 miles to to walk before we can open a portal.  
"Hey Train we have a problem." 'God don't let it be anything stupid.'  
"We don't have enought tents for everyone." 'Great. this is just great.

Hiei's Pov  
'Bakas. Why do I have to be hear? I wonder what rain is thinking? Lets find out.' ''Great. this is just great.' 'never thought that a little problem would be to much for you to handel ona.' 'Look around who do you think you are going to be stuck with.' You did as she said. Boton and katie were going to share since they are sisters. Rachel had a sleeping bag to sleep in. Yusuka and Kowabara were goping to share. And sinve lily is an elf of nature she is going to sleep in an oak tree. So that left Yukina, you, the fox, and rain. 'I hate it when she is right.

Your Pov  
"Boton +katie, Yusuka + the baka, and Yukina you can ether share with hiei or the fox."  
"Why can't I share with you?"  
"Because I wont be here all night. I have to go to work. I wont be able to protect you all night. I would let you sleep with lily, but she is going to sleep in a tree." 'So would I.' 'Get out of my mind hiei.' 'we are going to talk later.' you have some explaining to do.' ' Okay, but first LEAVE MY MIND!' He looked at you. He had never heard you yell at someone unless you were super angrey.. You mouth to him I am not the same person that you knew. 'I notice.' 'OUT!' 'hE LEFT YOU MIND. hE LEFT.  
"Yukina why don't we share. Hiei gets up early in the orning so this way he wont wake you up when he gets up."  
" Thank you kurama." 'looks like someone has a crush.' you started to giggle uncontolable.   
"Onna what the hell are you laughting about?"  
"Nothing come on we shoyuldget some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Quiz Start:

2 Days later

Your Pov  
"Can we stop now? I can't fell my legs any more."  
"Yusuka if you don't stop complaining I will cut your legs off." You said. Over the last two days Hiei amd Kurama have notice you are more cold and distanced than you used to be. ' I have changed so much over the years. Most of my heart is a cold stone of ice.' "We can stopnow. I have to get to work any way."  
"What do you do any way hot stuff?" 'This guy just never learns. you think after last time whrn he called me that and I threw him into a tree he would get it.' you threw a daggar at Kowabara's head it hi the tree he was sitting under, but it was right near his head. It still scared the hell out of him.

"My job is kind of like botons except a little harder."  
"A lot more diffecalt if you ask me." Boto told you.  
"No one asked you. Now I really have to get going. I will be back realy late at night." You walked in to the forest. When you were out of sight and were no one could feel your spirt energy you started to glow. White wings with tips the color of blood came out of your back. Your sholder lenght hair silver hair went to the end of you back. And when you stoped glowing you were wearing a strapless white dress with a blood colored crimson dragon on it. 

Hiei's Pov  
It is very late at night when you heard something out side of your's and Rain's tent.  
"Lily get up." 'I wonder what is going on.' you stayed in your tent to hear more."Lily wake the hell up." you heard someone kick a tree and a thump.  
"What the hell. OMG Rain there is blood every where."  
"Stop talking and help me." You heard Lily pick Rain up and set her under a tree. "Go get rachel."  
"Rain you are going to have to tell katie and the others sooner or later." 'what the hell is going on?'  
"They will not find out. Now I said go get rachel." 'She is talking so coldly. Even more then the last couple of days. it is has if she has no heart.'  
"No need to get me. I heard you guys talking. Oh shit. Rain what happen you are covered in blood.  
"I will explain later but first I need Lily to go get herbs for my wounds. And my right wing is broken so I need you to put it back in place since you are the only one who knows how." 'What the hell.' "I want the two Of you to understand something. Katie can not know about me because since Damon took her memory away from her she does not remember this about me. And because of that she has a really good change to have anormal life unlike us. The other can't know because I am going to make sure that that bastered dies this time then disapper for good. I am tired of living like this. Of all the fighting. I just want it all to end."  
"I will not let you do that. I may have lost my memory of the fight between damon and something, but I did not forget about this.I would never forget that you told me this about you. You gave me your trust when you told me. I will not let your heart be covered in a barrior of ice." Katie said as she came out of her tent.  
"She is right. We wont let you do this to your self. For over a 100 years I have watch you become colder and colder as ice creeped in you heart. I wont let you have ice for blood. You never told Hiei the truth why you left. The reason never had anything to do with damon., but with the angel side of you." Lily stated.  
"JUST STOP. I MADE MY CHOISE A 100 YEARS AGO, SO STOP. ALL OF THIS JUST MAKE THE PAIN WORSE."  
"NO. DAMN RAIN YOU ARE DOING THIS TO YOUR SELF. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAD TO LEAVE. AND I KNOW THAT NOW THAT HIEI IS BACK IN YOUR LIFE IT HURTS LIKE HELL, BUT DON'T KILL YOU SELF LIKE THIS. I KNOW YOU HAVE LOST ALOT. YOUR CHILD, FAMILY, AND YOU FREE WILL, BUT JUST DON'T GIVE UP. PLEASE JUST TELL THEM. yOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TELL THEM, JUST DON'T GIVE UP!" You hear that the yelling has stoped and that lily and Rain are crying.'I can't stand this any more.' You step out of your tent to see that evryone else was come out to see what all of the yelling was about. But what surprizes you the most is the condition that rain is in. She has a guge gash on her shoulder and stomach. One of her white wings with red tips was at a wrong angel so you could tell it was broken.  
"Holy Crap rain you are the angel of death." You heard The fox say next to you.  
"Damn." you heard Rain say before she blacked out (Means you passed out for the morons.)from blood lost.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
You open your eyes to look up and see Boton staring down on you.  
"What in the seven deeps of hell do you think you are doing?" You asked her.  
"Seeing if you were awake yet." You try to sit up, but you felt a mass of pain right away so you layed back down. Out of the connors of your eyes you see that you are in a room that has black walls with one having three a red, white, and light blue dragons entwined together. On a diffrent wall there was a cresent moon with an angel sitting on it. A bathroom was a cross the room, a walking in closet next to the bathroom. A black dresser with all of your stuff on it. There was a desk with a silver lab top on it pushed against the wall near the window. And a black book self with a lot of books on it next to the window. 

"I remember that you like to read at your window so I made sure that you had lots of books and a good view in your room. Lily told me you liked to write so I got a lab top. And Hiei picked your room out."  
"Thanks Boton. I will be down in a few min. Just don't tell the others I am awake yet."  
"Okay. See you soon." She got off your bed and left the room. 'What the hell am I going to tell the them. I planned on telling Hiei everything except this. '  
"Why not just tell them the truth. You deserve to get to get it off your chest. And Hiei has a righht to know everything, that means why you left. Damon has taken everything you are and had. It time you changed that. You deseve to be happy had have a life."  
"But Lily you know what choise that he will have to make. if i tell him the truth."  
"I know, but it is his choise to make. I know that you are scared, but have faith in him. You don't have to tell him right away that you love him. How about this, I will give you two days to tell him you love him or I will."  
"Deal. Now lets go down satairs before Boton give it a way that I am awake." 

Rachel's Pov  
"Kowenma you said that damon is back, but what does he want?" You asked. 'Why the hell do I have to be here. I would rather be putting snakes in Kowabara's room. to scare the hell out of him.' "Rachey has a point . Damon is a simple man. He devotes his life to getting what he wants. He doesn't want ot rulew the world. He thinks it is to primal." 'Katie is right. He doesn't want to rule'  
"So what does he want." You asked again  
"Me he wants me." You looked up out of your thought to look at rain. 


	11. Chapter 11

-1Recap: You found out what your room looks like. Had that talk with Lily. And told everyone that Damon wanted you. Now on with the story.

Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
"Why" Katie asked you.  
"He wants me to be his mate. God only know why. But he tracked me down last night. He asked me to go with him and be his wife. I said no way in hell. He beat the crap out of me to show me that he was serous and not playing around. This is diffrent then last time. He really want me as his own." 'And it sacres the hell out of me.'  
"Are you sure that you are whay he wants Rain" Katie asked you.  
"Yes. He said that he wanted to start a family." You could not take it any more. You sat down on the stair you were standing on and put you head in your hands. "I can't do this. Last time wanted power, but now. God Lily I still have night mares from last time he had hid hands on me and could do what ever he wanted to me. I am not strong enought to go through this again.  
"You can, and will. What to you think Danny and Sakura would think if they new you were going to go down with out a fight. Do this for Kyo." 'She alwas did know what to say to me.'  
"Thanks Lily. I needed that. Okay we should all get some rest. It is late and Kowneama wants to see us in the morning." 


	12. Chapter 12

-1Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
You woke up the next day at 4:30. 'I can't hide anything from him anymore. it time to tell him the truth. I can't hide behide fear. It is time to get my life back.' You got up and put on a blue corset with black lace. black jeans, and black high heels. You jumped oput of you window and walked to the waterfall that you knew anout and were you knew you could find Hiei at. You see him standing near the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. You go over and stand next to him.  
"It's time I told you everything"

Knife. - Reader: RUN!! -Icegoddes: Holy crap psycho reader. (still you pov))

Growing up I had three sibblings. Dany, Sakura, and Damon.. Our family was not noramal. My mother was an ice and water demon. She was the holder of the dragons before me. My father was an angel of ice and death. I inheared my father's powers of mother's dragons. Danny had owr mothers powers of water. Sakura had owr mother's ice powers. And Damon had father's powers."

"I am the youngest of the three. When I was to grow up I was to be more powerful then them, well Damon did not like that. He killed our parents and Sakura and Danny. I was only 14 at the time. 

I was his slave for 6 year when he grew more then sisterly feelings for me. He raped my at the age of 20. I ended up pregnat with a baby boy. I named him kyo, but when he was born Damon killed him because he was afraid that Kyo would grow up to be stronger then him. After that I ran"

"I became stronger over the next eight years that is when I met you and youko. I had met Lily four years before I met you. I lived with you for sixty years. But then I had to make a choise. Ther is a prophcy that says, She who is ice with those of fire, earth, and wind will kill he of death. It meand that I'm the only one who can kill Damon. To become or unlock my angel powers I must become the angel of death. But to do this I had to make a choise.

Icegoddess: Here comes the supper mushy stuff. And I want to thank Ange10 for have me be one of the main charcters in her quiz. You should read her quizzes. They rock.)

"And What was it?" Hiei said  
'Here it goes. I can do this. This one demon does not scare me. You took a large breath and went for it.  
"Did u know that when an angel of death falls in love, the person has to make a chiose. They have to choise between eather losing all of their memory, become mates with that angel, or that person can choise death."  
"Tell me why you left?" You stared at him dombfounded  
"You mean you don't ubderstand why I left?"  
"I do, but I want to hear it anyway."  
"But, Hiei." He walked over to you and wraped his arms around you waist. And he lifted you chin with his finger.  
"Why did you leave." you could not take this anymore. How could he not see that you love him.  
"YOU IDOIT. I LOVE YOU. I HAD TO LEAVE SO YOU WOULD NOT HAVE TO FACE THAT DESION AND NOT SEE THE WAY I CHANGED. ALSO BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE ME. I EVEN KISSED YOU BEFORE I LEFT BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN." you broke down crying in his arms. he let yoy lean your head down on his chest.  
"What makes you think that I didn't love you. Why do you think it was so hard to let you leave. You left right after you kissed me. I never got to answer back with this." you looked up at him. you were in shock. Hiei never let his feeling out, but what he did next shocked you even more.  
"I love you. I all was had." He then leaned down and kissed you.

'I can't believe this is happening.' 'You better. I would rather not have to go through this again later.' 'if you say so.' you broke the kiss and started to walk away.  
"Onna you know that is not what I ment." He grabbed you aroung the waist and started to kiss you againd. you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
'I have to breath you know.'He heard you but he just smirked in the kiss not letting you go.  
"Excuse us, but if you don't mind Kowenma wants to see us."  
You look behind you to see Lily and Kurama smirking. 'wants with all the smirking. God'Then you all walked to kowenma's office. 


	13. Chapter 13

-1Recap:  
Okay you told hiei why you left and that you love him. And he said he loved you too. Then you went to baby breath's office

Lets start

Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
"Okay I called the eight of you to my office because we need to deside what to do about Damon."  
"Actually Rain, Katie, Rachel and I have come up with a solutin. Rain it was your idea so why don't you tell them. " You nodded your head.  
"We know that Damon does not want money or power, not that he is not a greed bastered, becasue he is, but for the fact that he is phycotic(sp?) and he wants me as his mate. So this is what we came up with. Since he will not attack with the four of us togther."

I'm still here

I AM NOT GOING TO LET U GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!!!" You held up your hand and said  
"We plain the oppicet. In fact I am not going any were. We know that Damon wont attack right away, so we take the time we have and train. Lily will go to the temple of Of life to trains. Rachel found her father two years ago so she is going to train with him. Katie will go train with my friend Jin."

Yes you know Jin. You met him on one of you travels. "And I am going to stay here and train the detectives. They are going to need it. Even Hiei and Yusuki. Damon is strong. He may even be stringer then me. Plus who knows I may grow a little stronger with them."  
"When will they leave?"  
"Rachel an Katie will leave as soon as you give them the comuticators. Perferable now. Lily will leave in two days."  
"First there is something that I want to ask you." Kurama said.  
"What is it?" 'I hope that he is not going to ask me how I know Damon.'  
"You seem to know Damon better then any one alse. What is he to you?" 'Guess that I was right.'  
"Damon is my brother." You saw three jaws drop. Yusuki, the baka, and the fox. "It is just my fate. I may not like it, but there is nothing I can do. Why do you think I called him phycotic(sp?) "  
"That is just sick."  
"I know Yusuke, but pleaseif you don't mind just drop it. Katie and Rachel should be going." 


	14. Chapter 14

-1Recap: Okay you had just got out of the prince os spirt world office. You had talked about how you were all going to train andf stuff. Now we are to that night.

Quiz Start:

Your Pov  
"Hey Rain do you want to play truth and dare" Boton asked you. You tryed to run up the stairs, but Boton grabed u by the collor and dragged you to the circle. You saw that Yukina asked Hiei to play. You knew that sinece he can't turn her down that he would be playing.  
"I will start first" Boton said. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth."  
"What is Kurama to you?" You started to laugh. Boton thought that Lily liked Kurama. 'She is not even close.' Hiei started to chuckle next to you. All eyes truned to you and Hiei.  
"Tell them Lily. I bet they have know idea what the truth is." Lily rolled her eyes at the comment.  
"Youko is my father." You heard Lily say. Everyone mouths droped;however, your's , hiei, and Kurama's did not. You and hiei looked at each other and started to laugh. You both ended up on your backs on the floor laughing.

"Will the two of you get a hold of your selves. Man I have never seen Hiei laugh so hard, or laugh fo that manner," Yusuke said.  
"You had to be there. When Lily told Hiei and I about youko being her father we had been traveling with hiei and youko for a while and the youko would alwas flirt with me. He was trying to get me to slep with him. Well he was flirting with me and had asked me to marry him beacause he was drunk when she told us." Yusuke and the baka started to laugh their asses off.  
"Not that I don't find it funny that my father like to hit on my best friend, bit it is my turn. Yukina truth or dare."  
"Truth."

"Did you ever have a crush on Kuwabara?" Then Yukina anime sweatdrop.   
"No. I have alwas liked someone else." You has a clue to who that person was. And you planed on geting these two people together. 'Don't worry Yukina I will get you and the red head together soon." 


	15. Chapter 15

-1Recap:  
"Yukina truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Did you ever have a crush on Kuwabara?" Then Yukina anime sweatdrop.  
"No. I have alwas liked someone else." You has a clue to who that person was. And you planed on geting these two people together. 'Don't worry Yukina I will get you and the red head together soon." 

Quiz Start:

'Onna What are you planing to do with my sister.''Just make her happy.' 'ONNA!!' you ignored hiei in your head and trunded to Yukina.  
"Rain truth or dare." you twiched. Yukina knew a lot about you. Who knew what she was plaining.  
"Dare"

I dare you to tell us how you met hiei." It was lily's turn to laugh. Kuram a started to make a run for it, biut hiei grabed him. Hiei and you looked at Kurama with eyes twiching and very pissed off looks.  
"It was all that damn fox's fault. I swear that if he ever does a stunt like that agian I will rip his head off slow and painfully." Hiei said  
"Let me explain. it was about 160 years ago. Lily and I were really board so we went to a party that were thought that would be fun. God was I wrong."  
"Speak for you self. I had a blast even if I did yet kidnapped."

Flashback

"Hey Rain would you go get us some drinks."You and your friend Liky had just walked into a party to have some fun. When you walked up to get some drinkd when a very, VERY drunken kitsune grabbed your ass. You grabbed his hand that was on you but and threw him over your shoulder.  
"Don't ever touch me again you pervert." You started to walk away when the kitsune grabbed you around the waisr.  
"Come on you don't want to be like that. I can give you a really fun time." You had had just enough of this demon. Your eye was twiching in annoyense(sp). You kicked him were the sun don't shine. He let you go, but you lost your balance in the process and fell on a guy in front of you. Who happen to be on his way to get his friend, the drunk kitsune away from you.

"Ow" You looked up to see a guy with spick black hair with blue outline, and crisom eyes on top of you. And was kissing you. He quickly got off of you and helped you up.  
"Were is that damn kitsune so I can kick his ass."  
"Youko got druk again didn't he" He said more to him self than you. "Look could you please just igmnore him..  
"No. And the he is." The kitsune was now flirting with a brunet.(sp) You walked over to him and pounched him in the face.  
"Hey I happen to like him." said the women.  
"Hey Rain what is gong on." Your friend asked you as she walked up to the women.

End Of Flashback

So what happen." Yusuke asked.  
"Turned out that the woman was a phycoti(sp) scubas. She kidnapped Lily and because all of this happen because Youko was drunk he and hiei were forced to help us."  
"How?"  
"You don't want to know Baka." He said as he shuddered.  
"Never minded that. after we got Lily back., she had all ready killed the scubas when we goit to her, we traveld togther for about 60 years. Now I do belive that it is my turn for truth and dare." 


	16. Chapter 16

-1Recap:  
"So what happen." Yusuke asked.  
"Turned out that the woman was a phycoti(sp) scubas. She kidnapped Lily and because all of this happen because Youko was drunk he and hiei were forced to help us."  
"How?"  
"You don't want to know Baka." He said as he shuddered.  
"Never minded that. after we got Lily back, she had all ready killed the scubas when we goit to her, we traveld togther for about 60 years. Now I do belive that it is my turn for truth and dare. Kurama truth or dare"

Quiz Start:  
Kurama's Pov  
'If I choise dare who knows what she will make me do. She is still mad at Youko.'  
"Truth." You saw that she smirked and gulped. She had wanted you to say truth. then you saw her get up and sit in Hiei's lap. 'What is she up to?' Her eyes looked at yukina. 'Holy shit. please don't let her ask that. Please. If the really is a god don't let her ask me what I think she is.' 

Hiei's Pov  
Rain just got up and sat in your lap. 'Onna what are you plainig to do?' 'Make your sister happy. Just don't kill urama at the end of this.' 'ONNA' She grabed your hand and turned to kurama. She took a deep breath and...

Your Pov  
"Are you in love with Yukina" You felt Hiei tense under you. 'Lets see what you are thinking fox.' 'Nooooooooooo. Hiei is going to kill me. How the hell did she know. I should just go drouwn my self in a puddal.' You shock your head. It was really noticeable that they like each other if you payed attention. 'ONNA' 'If you had payed attention you would have notice that they were in love with each other a long time ago. Kurama is not Kuwabara. He will treat her with respect. Plus even Youko cares for her. Don't worry. Plus look at her.

Hiei's Pov  
You looked at you sister. She has a hopeful look on her face. 'How did I not notice this before. It is right in my face.' 'Because the thought never crossed your mind that it could be possable. So you never looked for it.' Onna how did you nitice this.' 'I care for both u and your sister.

Your Pov  
Kurama was just about to anwser when Boton got up and started to scream.  
"Look its a huge bug. Someone get it." Yusuke got up and steped on it.  
Yukina was actuallly glaring at Boton. She wanted to what Kurama was going to say.  
"Boton will you help me in the kitchen really quick." Yukina asked. As soon as they walked into the kitchen You heard Boton say  
"Ow. What was that for." Yukina walked back into the room with a smile of satisfactory(sp?)  
"Okay Kurama it is your turn to pick someone." You said  
"Rain truth or dare."  
"Dare" You say with out hesitation.  
"I dare you to sleep in the same room and bed as Hiei for two months." You and Hiei both started to blush like mad.  
"Fine. It is a dare."  
"I think that is enough for tonight. We are all tired and the guys and Rain have to get up early tomorrow."Yukina Said slyly  
"What are you talking about. We are not geting up early tomorrow."  
"If You say so Yusuke." Yukina said as she went to her room.  
"Lets get some sleep. I get a feeling that we are going to need it. Rain don't forget what I dared you to do. Hope you and hiei sleep well. 


	17. Chapter 17

-1ReCap:  
"I dare you to sleep in the same room and bed as Hiei for two months." You and Hiei both started to blush like mad.  
"Fine. It is a dare."  
"I think that is enough for tonight. We are all tired and the guys and Rain have to get up early tomorrow."Yukina Said slyly  
"What are you talking about. We are not geting up early tomorrow."  
"If You say so Yusuke." Yukina said as she went to her room.  
"Lets get some sleep. I get a feeling that we are going to need it. Rain don't forget what I dared you to do. Hope you and hiei sleep well.

Quiz Start:

Hiei's Pov  
"HeHeHeHeHe"  
"onna wil you stop with the maniac laughing."  
"Come on. You know that you are enjoyng this to." 'How did I get my self into this?'

Flashback to the morning

You woke up by a bucket of cold water being dumped on you. And it was really cold water.  
"Rise and shine lover boy." you choise to ignore it. You heard a sigh. Then part of the bed dipped. "Hiei please get up. If you don't I will have to make you. And I don't want to do that."  
"Onna go away. It is 4:30 in the morning. What could you possable want this early." You heard her sigh again. then she leaned over and started to lick and nibble your ear. You flipped her over on her back and started kissing her. Then when you let her breath she had an anime glint in her eye.  
"See I told you that I would make you get up. Now you have two choises. One I can wake the others and we can all train like I plained."  
"Or?"  
"Or you can help me play a prank on Kurama and Boton." You got an anime twinkle in your eye. 'this will be fun'

End Flashback  
'Now I remember how I got into this.'

(Rain:HEHEHEHEHEHE Icegoddessw-I think I made a monster Reader: --)

Your Pov  
(FF to after prank pulled)  
You, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were eating breakfast and talking.

"Yuksuke what are you so bumbed about." Kuwabara asked him.  
"Keiko moved to Okanawa(sp?) to day."  
"I for got about that. Sorry man"  
"It is okay. I am just a little depresed."  
"Well that is about to change." You say butting into their conversation.  
"OMG. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sudenly Boton came flying down the stairs freaking out. "Someone plainted my room black. 'One down one to go.' Then just as sudden as Boton Kurama starts to scream/  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" He comes stomping down.  
Yukina and Lily came down stairs to see what all the yelling was about.  
As soon as Lily saw Kurama's haor she started to laugh. His hair was a bright hot pink. You could not take itr anymore so you started to laugh. Evertone turned to you.  
"Rain you did this." Lily was holding on to Boton. Yusuke and The baka were to buisy laughing their asses off to help you. And Hiei. The coward ran before everyone relized he helped you. And Yukina was trying yo calm Kurama down. He was pissed.  
"Kurama just let it go. It is wash out dye." He still did not stop advancing towards you. Yukina did the only thing she cold think of. She kissed him right on the lips. When he relized that she was kissing him he stoped and grabed her by the waist and kissed her back. When they broke apart they both had anime twinkles in their eyes. All of a sudden the toddler came on the tv.   
"Gang hurry up to my office right away."


	18. Chapter 18

-1Quiz Start

Your Pov  
"what the hell do you want baby?  
"Yusuke stop calling me baby breath. The reason that I called you here was because Damon left us a message. I think that you all should see it." Hiei came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You squezed his hands in thanks.

Message/Movie  
"Hello Detectives and Rain. Lily is probly there too."  
Damon is sitting on a chair and a boy is next to him.  
"I want say much. Except this. You are all invited to the Dark Turnament. This years prise is rain and the usual wishes." Hiei's arms tighten around you. "You are allowed to enter two teams. Also Rain do you reconize the boy?" You looked at the boy closly. 'OMG'  
"Kyo"  
"Yes it is owr son. Kyo." Then he slit the boy's throat.  
"Well that is it for now." Then the screen went black.

No One's Pov  
As soon as the screen went black Rain got out of Hiei's arms ans walked out of the room. She slammed the door on her way out. When everyone looked down on the flour there were clear crystal blue tear jems. Rain had been crying. Hiei walked out after her.

Your Pov  
You were sitting on Hiei's window ceil when you heard the door open.  
"I don't know if I can do this. I just watch my own child die in front of me."  
"Then this for your child. Onna." You looked up at Hiei. He was leaning on the door. You loved this man with all of you heart. 'He is melting my frozen heart.' You got up and leaned on his chest.  
"I am scared Hiei. I truely am."  
"Onna listen to me." You looked up at him. He heald you tight to him. "I wont let anything happen to you. I lost you once. I will not loose you again! Plus I love you to much."  
"Hiei." He lift you chin and kissed you.  
"You told me once that when an angel of death falls in love that person has to make a chose. Do you love me?"  
You nodded your head because you were unable to speak. He leaned into you and wispered in your ear. "Than my chose is to become your mate."  
"Do you mean it?" He nodded his head yes. "Then let it be." He then started to kiss you with all the love he had for you. after awhile he pushed you on the bed. His hand traveled down your body. He flipped you over so you were on top of him. So he could take you shirt off.

o-o

2 very long hour later.

Okay people I chikened out on the lemon part. Sorry to you lemon lovers. I just went completly blank. There are only 16 and 17 left. Soo I will post soon in the week. Most likely tomorrow or the the day after.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Quiz Start

Your Pov  
You were sleeping with your head on Hiei's chest and hand intertwined when suddenly there was a flash of light. Hiei and you sat straight up. You pulled covers over you because you were still naked. What you saw made you mouth drop. Gabriel, the angel of fate was sin front of you. You past out.

Who the hell is this guy.

When you woke up ypou were wearing a black dress witha white dragon. When you sat up you saw that Hiei was sitting on the window, and Gabriel was sitting ina chair looking at you.  
"I see you are finally up." Hiei turned and looked between the two of you. He could tell that you knew this guy.  
"What do you want? I told you after our last meeting never to come into my seeing distance og me." You glared at him with all yout might.  
"Yes, but you now mated. You have mated the demon way, however it is different for angles.  
"Rain what does he mean?" Hiei asked.

" I don't know. I never read the rule book. It was wwwwwwwwwwwwwwway to boring." Both men had an anime sweatdrop. "What? I read the parts about being the angel of destiny. I just skipped the rest."  
"ONNA!" He got really big as you got small.

...--

"do you want to know why I am here or not?" You and hiei returned to normal size.  
"Fine why are you here Gab?"  
"I told you to never call me gab."  
"What ever just get on with it."  
"As you know when an angel falls in love the person that they fall in love must make a choose. Your demon made the choose of becoming your mate. He is you demon mate, but not yout angel mate."  
"And what is the angel way?" When you said that Hiei started to smirk and looked at you. 'Gab told him already. What ever it is he likes it.'  
"You have to have nonstop sex for 24 hours."

...--

You looked back an forth between the two men.  
"You can not be seriuos?"  
"Yes I am. Get ready to be sexed out." You just stared. Then you thought about it.  
"WillI be away from Kubara and Katie?"  
"Yes. you will be at the temple of Destiny.  
"Then I'm in." Hiei looked like he was in heaven.


	20. Chapter 20end

-1Quiz Start

Your Pov  
It has been three months since that night you found Gab in your room. 2 weeks after that night you and hiei went to the temple of Fate. Since then you and hiei have become really close. Your Condition also helped to bring you closer. Now everyone was in the Dark Turnoment. There were there teams left. Frist team was Hei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kurabara. The second tean is damons. The last team was yours. Not really yours since your condition would not let you fight. There was Lil, Katie, Rachel, Jin, and Toya. Jin and Toya were old friends

I wish I were you

"Okay ladies and gentalmen. It is team Urimishi vs Team Damon. Now Begin." 'You can do this hiei' It was the last fight and it happen to be hiei vs damon. Just as the two were rushing at each other for the frist hit you felr nauses (sp?) You ran out of the stadium. As you ran out Yukina was yelling at you.  
"Rain are you ok?" When you got out side you started to puke your guts out. After awhile someone heald your hair out of the way. When you were done you stood up.  
"You okay onna?" You turned around to see hiei leaning against a tree  
"I'm fine. Just a lttle sick. So did you win?"  
"I am alive arn't I." 'smartass'  
"Please don't be smart with me. I feel dizzy, and she is acting up today." He came over to you and put his hand on your stomach.  
"Are you both okay?" 'He is such a worry wort.'  
"We are both fine." He gave you that sure look. "I'm pregnent. I don't have cansor." Yes, you were pregnent. But what did you suspect. YOu had non stop sex for 24 hours  
"I know, but I love you. And you are carrying my child. I get to be worryed 

You and the girls were all at the mall shopping because all of the guys were out on a mission. You are now on your ninth month of pregnentcy. Hiei had killed Damon with his dragon and the power boast that you gave him. It ended up that The lily, katie, and rachel beat the guys so they are the new winners of the tournoment. Katie wished for A life time supply of chocolate. Rachel wished that evry time Kubabara said something stupid that he would get electro shocked. He does not talk very much anymore. Lily wished that you were no longer the holder of the dragons. You gave her the biggest hug ever.  
"So Rain what are you going to name your daughter?"  
"That is a surprise. Hiei and I have already come up with a name."  
"But..."  
"No but Yukina. You are going to have to wait Aunty." Yes, Hiei told her that he was her brother. "Suddenly you felt water down your leg. "YUKINA MY WATER BROKE!" You were then taken to the Spirt world hospital 

vThe babies coming

Hiei's Pov  
You were fighting a demon when Koweanma came out of no were.  
"Hiei she is in labor." When you heard that you teleportes to her romm

16 Years later.

Your Pov  
"Come on mom. I will be really careful."  
"Alexis Jaganishi I said No." Suddenly you felt a warm arm around your waist.  
"Let her go. She will be with Katie and Lily. And Yukina said that she would watch her."  
"Fine, but you are going to clean the entire house when you get back. And Come back alive. The dark tourniment is dangerous."  
"I will be mom. You were suddenly picked up and carried to your bedroom.  
"I love you rain."  
"And I love you to you damn fire demon. Hiei Jaganishi.

Hoped you enjoyed


End file.
